Inevitable
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Certaines choses sont inévitables, même si l'on croit le moment passé. Un hôtel, une chambre, un homme, une femme, une occasion à enfin saisir
1. Chapter 1

Inévitable

Ziva n'était pas prête de le reconnaître mais son coéquipier avait souvent raison.

Certaines choses étaient inévitables.

Cela aurait pu se passer à Paris dans la chambre délicieusement rococo d'un hôtel coquet. Cela aurait pu se passer après une soirée arrosée à oublier une affaire difficile. Cela aurait pu se passer avant la Somalie quand elle était encore officier de liaison du Mossad et Tony, un svelte et encore trentenaire play-boy.

Mais ils avaient choisi d'attendre ou plutôt ils avaient fait le choix de ne rien tenter avant que le destin ne se charge de les séparer deux étés de suite.

Désormais, Ziva était citoyenne américaine, avait remisé ses treillis au placard et lissait quotidiennement son imposante chevelure. Tony ne portait plus que des costumes pour masquer un léger embonpoint et ne se faisait plus un devoir de draguer toutes les jolies filles qui passaient à sa portée.

L'inévitable, c'était produit à Welch surnommée Plouc City, par Tony. Dans une chambre aux murs gris avec pour tout décor un lit recouvert d'un horrible couvre-lit verre d'eau, une table basse sur laquelle reposait une bible et un téléviseur ancienne génération

La raison : un carburateur en panne dans la ville, où ils avaient interrogé le témoin d'un meurtre et où de nombreux illuminés s'étaient rassemblés afin d'assister à la possible apparition annuelle de soucoupes volantes dans le ciel en réservant au passage presque toutes les chambres d'hôtel sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Tony , immanquablement de mauvaise humeur, râlait en boucle. Passant de sa malchance presque légendaire à l'incompétence du garagiste, revenant sur la médiocrité de l'hôtel et sur l'ancienneté de la télévision.

Ziva, placide et taciturne ne s'aventurait pas à l'interrompre et se contentait d'entamer la pizza qu'il avait commandée. L'idée que sa coéquipière le prive du seul plaisir de la soirée à venir, le poussa à s'affaler à ses côtés sur le lit et à en engloutir quatre parts tandis qu'elle n'en mangea à peine deux.

Son repas achevé, Ziva demanda à son coéquipier:

« Tu peux me prêter ton tee-shirt de rechange ? Je vais prendre une douche »

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre le tien » lui rétorqua alors Tony en mâchouillant la dernière part de pizza

« Le mien n'est pas très long et je n'ai aucune envie que tu fasses des commentaires déplacés sur mes dessous»

« Et moi, je ne dois pas me sentir gêner de dormir torse nu » dit-il la regardant la mine agacée

« Je croyais que tu étais très fier de ton torse velu, Tony » dit Ziva en lui lançant un regard amusé.

« Tu as de la chance de passer la nuit avec un gentleman, David » répondit-il en lui tendant le tee-shirt propre qu'il venait d'extirper de son sac à dos.

«Je peux te prêter le mien, si tu veux, ça te fera une jolie brassière » dit -elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Ziva était détendue et pas vraiment inquiète de partager son lit avec son coéquipier. Elle avait réalisé depuis déjà de nombreux mois que leurs rapports étaient devenus plus fraternels que séducteurs.

Sous la douche, elle entreprit de se remémorer les moments où Tony l'avait regardé avec des yeux plein d'envie depuis son retour de Somalie et fut déçue de constater qu'ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

En sortant de la cabine de douche, elle eut l'envie subite de savoir si elle faisait toujours de l'effet à Tony. Au lieu de passer son tee-shirt, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit ainsi de la salle de bain. Elle passa ainsi vêtue devant son coéquipier, occupé à regarder la télévision et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac à dos.

« Mince, j'ai oublié ma brosse à dent » mentit-elle

Tony qui essayait de se concentrer sur l'écran de télévision, fut obligé de la regarder. Et Ziva fut ravie de constater qu'il s'attarda un instant de trop sur les contours de sa serviette.

« Et alors ? » dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« J'ai vu un distributeur de brosse à dent dans le couloir » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui

« Tu serais adorable d'aller m'en acheter une » suggéra-t-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer

« Je ne suis pas un chiot, Ziva » dit-il en écartant brusquement sa tête de ses mains

« Je sais » dit-elle en tentant de cacher son mécontentement « mais tu es un gentleman, n'est- ce pas ? »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Quand il sortit de la chambre, elle retourna dans la salle de bain et enfila son tee-shirt. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se lança un regard affligé. Quelle idée, elle avait eu de le provoquer en sachant que cela ne mènerait de toute façon nulle part.

Perdue un instant dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Tony entra dans la salle de bain. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, il lui adressa un sourire triomphal tenant deux brosses à dent dans une main, un tube de dentifrice dans l'autre.

« Des aliens ont kidnappé ton costume dans le couloir Tony ? » demanda Ziva en tentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, David, mais j'adore me laver les dents d'abord » dit-il en lui tendant sa brosse à dent.

Elle s'en saisit rapidement, agacée. Tony n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris son petit manège et lui rendait la pareille.

Ils se brossèrent les dents côte à côte en fixant le miroir et en veillant religieusement à ce que leurs regards ne se croisent jamais.

Ziva décida de battre en retraite dans la chambre et de laisser Tony prendre en toute quiétude sa douche.

Pour oublier cet incident, elle se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre sur l'histoire de la guerre de Sécession.

«Encore, un livre sur l'histoire de l'Amérique, c'est d'un ennui » s'exclama Tony en déboulant dans la chambre

« Peut-être pour toi mais moi je n'ai jamais eu la chance de suivre de cours d'histoire dans un lycée américain ».

« Crois-moi, Ziva, pas besoin de cours, ni de bouquin pour connaitre l'Amérique, il suffit de visionner des films » dit-il en allumant la télévision et en zappant.

« Regarde il y a justement un bon western à la télé ce soir. Le train sifflera trois fois. » dit-il content de sa trouvaille

« Je l'ai dejà vu C'est avec John Wayne » dit Ziva en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran

« Mauvaise réponse : Gary Cooper. Tu dois donc absolument le voir. Lâche ton bouquin » dit-il en s'en saisissant et en le posant sur la table de chevet.

Ziva poussa un soupir agacé mais vint s'allonger à côté de Tony. La tension entre eux semblait avoir disparue et Ziva était contente de passer un moment paisible avec son coéquipier

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Reviews toujours grandement appréciées_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Ziva avait toujours apprécié le fait de regarder un film en sa compagnie. C'était l'occasion de l'observer sans qu'il semble sans rendre compte. Au bout de dix minutes de visionnage de film, Tony était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il se passait à l'écran qu'il finissait immanquablement par tomber le masque.

Il n'était plus DiNozzo le baratineur, le pitre, le dragueur mais un homme qui exprimait sans crainte les émotions qu'il ressentait. Son visage n'était plus parcouru par d'innombrables mimiques et il était encore plus séduisant pour sa coéquipière.

Elle pouvait à loisir scruter son visage et elle était toujours frappé, malgrè le temps qui passe, de le trouver si beau. Elle était sous le charme de son menton carré, de ses fossettes qui se dessinaient au coin de la bouche chaque fois qu'il souriait, de ses lèvres légèrement charnues, et de ses yeux d'un vert profond.

Mais il était pour elle bien plus qu'un bel homme, il était un coéquipier parfait qui avait toujours assuré ses arrières, un ami au grand cœur qui était allé la chercher à l'autre bout du monde et surtout même si elle ne lui dirait jamais celui qui l'avait fait le plus rire.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'évertuait la plupart du temps à se présenter sous son plus mauvais jour.

C'était lors d'une soirée cinéma sur canapé dans son appartement un été il y a quelques années de cela, qu'elle était tombée raide amoureuse de lui sans jamais rien ne lui avouer. Malheureusement, Tony était déjà en mission avec la fille de la Grenouille et ça lui avait pris des mois pour s'en remettre. Après cela, elle s'était jurée de garder ses distances, Michael Rivkin l'avait aidé pour cela. Elle avait haï Tony de l'avoir tué et privé de son amour. Elle avait réussi à lui pardonner lors de sa captivité en Somalie pensant sa mort proche. Depuis son retour à Washington, leur relation avait pris un tour plus fraternel même si par moment notamment lors de leur séjour à Paris, elle sentait que la petite étincelle était toujours là et qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule.

« Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Tony en la sortant brusquement de sa rêverie.

« Oui » mentit-elle

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus plu ? » questionna son coéquipier en éteignant l'antique poste de télévision

Vu le peu d'intérêt qu'elle avait porté au western, elle préféra botter en touche et le questionnait à son tour :

« Tout mais explique moi plutôt ta passion pour les westerns alors que tu détestes les chevaux »

Il la regarda l'air moqueur.

« Je vois qu'à mon grand désespoir, tu ne comprends toujours rien au 7eme art. Mais vu l'heure tardive, je ne vais pas essayer une fois de plus de t'expliquer » dit-il en se glissant sous les couvertures.

Ziva fit de même en veillant à ne pas le frôler dans la manœuvre.

« J'eus aimé les chevaux » dit Tony en baillant

« Ah bon et quand cela ? » demanda Ziva curieuse

« Adolescent. Mon père m'avait envoyé dans un camp de vacances un été dans l'espoir que je devienne un parfait joueur de polo »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui » dit Ziva en souriant et en pensant un instant à Senior

« Vu que les chevaux, c'est quand même plus un truc de filles, ce camp était le paradis pour un adolescent en fleur comme moi » dit Tony en affichant un large sourire

« Et ? » demanda Ziva intriguée

« Une certaine Amber a eu l'honneur d'être la première fille que j'ai embrassé » annonça fierement Tony

« Laisse-moi deviner, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et avait une forte poitrine » dit Ziva l'air narquois

« Je me rappelle juste de son prénom » marmonna-t-il

« Tu es un vrai, romantique, je l'ai toujours su, Tony » dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

« Non, mais je peux te décrire fidèlement Andie, la fille du camp avec qui je ne suis jamais sortie »

Ziva le regarda intéressé par la suite de son histoire.

« C'était de loin la meilleure cavalière, la plus téméraire, un vrai garçon manqué avec qui je me suis bien marré, même si elle passait son temps à se moquer de moi. »

« Et à quoi, elle ressemblait ? »

« Taille moyenne, fine mais athlétique, brune aux incroyables cheveux bouclés, les yeux foncés et un sacré caractère »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé ?

« Parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me colle un coup de poing en retour. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non, j'avais juste peur de me sentir rejeter et tu connais ma capacité à m'enfuir quand les choses deviennent sérieuses. »

Ziva resta sous le choc de la dernière phrase prononcée par son coéquipier. Que Tony soit si lucide envers lui-même était une nouveauté et mais qu'il lui confesse, cela la surprenait encore plus.

« Bonne nuit » dit Tony en se retournant pour ne plus lui faire face.

Ziva éteignit la lampe de chevet et réfléchit à la jolie histoire que Tony venait de lui conter. La description d'Andy ressemblait trop à la sienne et elle en déduit qu'il avait tout inventé afin de lui faire passer un message.

Elle s'apprêtait à le questionner quand Tony la devança en la désarçonnant avec une question étrange:

« Quelle couleur ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda une Ziva surprise

« Tes dessous »

A suivre...

* * *

Reviews toujours appréciées !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews, voici la dernière partie de cette fanfic, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ziva était affligée par la question de son coéquipier mais pas vraiment surprise. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait peur d'avoir trop parlé, de s'être livré, et qu'il préférait esquiver tout moment trop intime, quitte à passer pour un goujat.

Elle hésita un long moment sur la meilleure façon de réagir et se dit finalement que le provoquer à son tour était une bonne tactique.

« Et cette question hautement philosophique sort de la bouche de la personne qui a eu le courage d'aller me sauver à l'autre bout du monde? »

Tony sourit amèrement avant de corriger les paroles de sa partenaire

« Je ne suis pas allé te sauver mais te venger. »

« Cela ne change rien, tu as été très courageux » dit Ziva calmement

« Cela change tout. Si j'avais su que tu étais vivante, je serais venu plus vite » dit-il la gorge nouée

Profondément touchée par les paroles de Tony, Ziva lui prit la main et la serra fort pour lui exprimer sa gratitude.

« Avec combien de tes coéquipiers du Mossad as-tu couché ? » demanda soudainement Tony

« Mais quel est ton problème ce soir ? » dit Ziva en lui lâchant la main et en se redressant pour s'assoir dans le lit.

« Arrête, arrête de changer de conversation chaque fois qu'on parle de choses sérieuses ».

« J'arrête si tu arrêtes de te comporter avec moi comme si j'étais McGee »

« Quoi ? et je me comporte comment avec Tim ? » demanda une Ziva confuse

« Comme avec un camarade de chambre. Le petit épisode de la serviette de bain m'a rappelé à quel point les choses ont changé. C'était une douce réminiscence du passé et ce passé me manque. »

« Et quoi exactement ? je ne comprends pas bien »

« Je ne sais pas. On se chamaille moins, tu ne t'en emportes plus contre moi même quand je dis des énormités, tu ne me fais plus les yeux doux même quand je porte mon plus beau costume et où sont passés tes sous-entendus salaces» dit un Tony légèrement énervé

Ziva resta un instant perplexe avant de s'exclamer :

« Donc tu veux revenir cinq ans en arrière ! »

« …Oui…et tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas possible, je sais » répondit Tony sur un ton blasé

« Effectivement, la machine a remonté le temps n'existe que dans tes films et puis la vie a fait que l'on a bien changé depuis 5 ans et c'est bien aussi. » expliqua Ziva en essayant de rester positive

« C'est déprimant. Déjà que ce voyage et cet hôtel l'était » dit Tony dans un soupir

« Tu pourrais au moins faire quelque chose pour moi ?» demanda-t-il ensuite

« Cela dépend quoi ? » questionna une Ziva méfiante

« Arrête de te lisser tes cheveux. Tu es bien plus sexy avec les cheveux naturels »

« Ok » dit Ziva en souriant amusée par l'incongruité de sa requête

« Et c'est tout ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle

« Le reste, je préfère ne pas te le dire, je tiens à ma vie » dit Tony en souriant

Ziva était partagée. Elle savait que tout cela ne menait nulle part mais elle avait aussi très envie de revenir en arrière et retrouver un court instant la tension sexuelle qui électrisait auparavant l'atmosphère entre eux. Elle choisit pour une fois de mettre en veille son cerveau cartesien pour activer que le reptilien.

« Donc 5 ans en arrière dans un hôtel. Cela me rappelle quelque chose » dit Ziva en roulant sur son coéquipier

« Des bons souvenirs, j'espère Sophie » dit Tony en la gratifiant d'un sourire immense et en l'entourant de ses bras

Ziva se laissa faire, heureuse de cette étreinte.

« Au fait, Jean-Paul, il n'y avait pas de réponse à ta question de toute à l'heure » dit Ziva en frottant son nez avec le sien

« Je ne comprends pas» s'exclama Tony en lui adressant un regard surpris

« La couleur de mes sous-vêtements, je n'en ai pas » répondit Ziva l'air coquin

« Tu n'en as pas ? » dit Tony les yeux écarquillés

« Cela demande vérification » » poursuivit-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire et constatant par lui-même qu'aucune culotte ne se trouvait sous son tee-shirt.

« très bien et ne serait-ce pas ton fameux genou que je sens ? » demanda Ziva en pressant son bassin contre le sien

« Cela demande vérification. » ajouta-t-elle-en avançant sa main en direction de l'entrejambe de son coéquipier

« Mauvaise idée, David » dit Tony en écartant la main de sa partenaire.

Ziva fronça les sourcils surprise par la réaction de son coéquipier.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais Tony, du fun, de la légèreté »

« Oui et non. Parce que j'ai, on a vieilli et que je sais que demain il y aura des conséquences à cette nuit. »

« Tu as raison. » dit Ziva sèchement en se dégageant de son étreinte et en regagnant sa place dans le lit.

« Je déteste avoir raison » s'exclama Tony en se tapant le front avec la main.

En s'éclaircissant la voix, Ziva décida de présenter les choses d'une manière rationnelle :

« Il y a toujours des conséquences. S'il se passe quelque chose cette nuit, demain on devra retourner à Washington, au NCIS et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé auprès de Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky et Vance. »

« C'est faisable » dit Tony intéressé par l'emploi du si par Ziva

« Mais cela veut aussi dire que tu seras obligée de m'inviter vendredi soir prochain au restaurant » dit très vite Ziva consciente de la proposition qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Tony réfléchit un instant parce que coucher et après sortir avec quelqu'un, cela lui paraissait plutôt original comme idée mais avec Ziva tout simplement difficilement imaginable.

« Avec plaisir » dit Tony en se penchant vers sa partenaire et en avançant ses lèvres vers les siennes

Ziva posa son index sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser tout de suite et lui poser sa dernière condition :

« Cela veut aussi dire : arrêter de draguer tout ce qui porte une jupe »

« Tu es très, très exigeante, Miss David » dit Tony en prenant son air le plus sérieux.

« Mais j'accepte. » finit-il par dire un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants

« On signe un contrat, on se tape dans la main ou on passe enfin aux choses sérieuses ?»

Ziva lui donna pour toute réponse un baiser passionné.

**The End**

* * *

_Les reviews sont toujours appréciées !_


End file.
